


Sobre tantos diluvios

by SrtaStilinski



Series: Sobre manías, y Remus, y Sirius [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Primera guerra mágica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaStilinski/pseuds/SrtaStilinski
Summary: Es todo un paisaje como frunce los labios y entrecierra los ojos, y apenas abre la boca para murmurar.Llueve como el cielo





	Sobre tantos diluvios

**Author's Note:**

> Vuelvo después de lo que parece unas muy largas vacaciones. Tenía este mundillo un poco abandonado, pero de casualidad encontré hace poco esta mini historia y me pareció que no podía no compartirla.  
> Sigo amando la pareja perfecta que habrían sido Remus y Sirius.

No es que no quiera, es que no puede, no debe. Su moralidad, tan infinita y desgastada como sus túnicas de segunda mano, se lo impide.

No debe, se lo repite internamente como un mantra, como un conjuro que active el auto control que no necesita ni con la luna. No debo, le dice silenciosamente a la boca de Sirius que está peligrosamente cerca, tentadoramente cerca,y ya no se le da tan bien controlar los impulsos que incitan a la propia a pegarse a la piel tibia de su cuello.

_ Lunatico, mi fiel Lunatico- medio dice, medio lloriquea Sirius - yo te quiero ¿sabes? vos que lo sabe todo, jodido tú, con tus libros enormisimos.

A Remus le cuesta un montón no tomarlo en brazos y arrullarlo. No lo hace, por cobarde y por que Black no se dejaría consolar tan patéticamente evidente. En su lugar estira las manos pidiendo otro trago de licor muggle, fuerte y ardiente contra el paladar, efectivo. Remus murmura "ya no deberíamos". No sabe si refiere al alcohol o a como se recuesta su amigo contra él, rendido, vulnerable. 

Sirius enloquece, se aparta con un movimiento como un latigazo, brusco. Intenta en vano querer enfocar la mirada y despotrica contra todos, por que este estúpido de Lunatico, que no puedes decirme lo que debo o no debo, que no soy un maldito crío para que me... carajos, es como cuando mi nefasta madre nos regañaba a mi a Regulus...y ese mocoso idiota que se...se dejó matar el muy cabezota, muerto por..

A Remus le duele tanto el pecho como si un cruccio le achicharrara el corazón, porque Sirius tan abatido es algo que no debería ser visto jamás en el mundo, ni mágico ni muggle.

_ Solo un poquito- le dice, a modo de tregua, tendiendole la botela de la que el animago bebe como quien quiere olvidar

_ Solo un...- se interrumpe, entre toz y carcajada que rápido muta hasta ser sollozos tan silenciosos como suspiros - solo un...mira que ser tan denso.

Le da otro trago, largo y profundo, recostandose más todavía, si es posible, sobre sus piernas, el cabello negro como tinta derramandose por todas partes.  
Es todo un paisaje como frunce el ceño y entrecierra os ojos, y apenas abre la boca para murmurar, despotricar y maldecir contra Merlín sabrá que, su voz evocandole la sensación de esos blues tristones.

Pasa lo inevitable y Sirius se duerme, lágrimas derramandose y la respiración pausada. Huele a sal y a alcohol y ese olor incomoda al lobo, lo impulsa a querer aullar lastimero; al hombre le provoca querer estrecharlo en brazos, acariciarle los dolores. No debe, se recuerda, pero las manos pueden traicionarlo en cualquier segundo, en el siguiente parpadeo. 

Se dispone a liarse un cigarro para resistir la tentación, desperdigando tabaco saborizado (con gusto a chocolate, como no podía ser de otra forma), humedeciendo el papelillo para cerrar el tubito perfectamente parejo. Entre sueños el último de los Black se remueve inquieto encima suyo, grita ¿Reg? ¿Dónde carajos, Reg?. Se despierta de un brinco, como si le hubieran lanzado un baldazo de las aguas del lago negro, tantea el aire y se rompe.

Llueve como el cielo.


End file.
